Kingdom of Lahannia
Lahannia; The Seat of Power Officially founded in CE 2 - 1752 by the first King George Fethosurix it has prospered since despite a civil war between a fallen king and his bandit army, as well as being absorbed into the Constantine Empire in CE 2 - 2009, Queen Constance still encourages the success and progress of their Southern seat of power. The once dead King George Fethosurix IV now serves as Governor, while maintaining the name of King, under the Empire. While not the oldest city in the region, it does have its own rich heritage and past with many men and women who have made their impact on the land itself. Sites of Lahannia Several places are important to the city of Lahannia. Castle Lahannia A multistory and grand castle, it did suffer some damage during the civil war, but has been rebuilt to look grand and glorious again. Inside the castle, the treasury can be found as well as the quarters for the Royal family, and a hallway used for the army which includes sleeping areas and an armory. There is a rumor of a hidden treasury forgotten by many of the people in Lahannia and is said to have some of the Momeaurix treasure left behind. Blades and Shield Alley Once nothing more than an alley in the early days of the city, it is now one of the busier streets in the city and keeps the name alley for purely nostalgic purposes. There are many stalls dedicated to the various forms of weaponry and armor on this street. Bodyguards and thugs line this street protecting the owners who sell the merchandise or ready to relieve the purses of those who arent paying quite attention to them. Its usually found that whoever can pay these people the most coins can get their way in this street. Mage's Circle The magic users of the city gather in this area where stalls of magical spells and items can be frequently found. While the most powerful sorceress does indeed keep a shop in the city, her higher graded spells and items are never found here, and are only bought at a high price. One of the main entry ways to the sewer system can be found here as the Mage's Guild is responsible for taking care of sewage problems. A smaller yet full library can also be found in this area. Animal Market Many animal breeders and farmers come from the smaller towns to sell their wares to the rich town folks. Most common place breeding animals as well as animals fit for traveling can be found here as well. It is rumored that somewhere in the market place exists the entrance to the Rogue's Guild. Geisa Early on, the Momeaurix clan was interested in gathering rocks, ores and gems from the Nailorian Mountains, but didnt want the mine close enough that the clan, and later their human allies, would have it interfere with their every day life. Geisa was born with this thought in mind. Not a full days travel from Lahannia, it made the travel time to bring back the goods to the market easy enough to watch over. Throughout time copper, silver, and gold ore has been abundant in this mine, as well as gems of various qualities are found here. During the civil war, the Rebels were able to hold onto the mine and keep its goods away from the King's forces. During the reign of the Constantine Empire, the good still help the local cities in their production of their goods and income. Empress Constance put many of the Orcs she gathered from (TBNM) after conquering their city, to work in getting more resources from this mine. Keth's Kitchen A recent addition to Geisa sits a new tavern to the small town of Geisa. Keth, an immigrant from the (Orc Town), felt that the meals and drinks offered already by the small tavern in this town were not fit for Orcs. After a disagreement with one of the locals who had been there since the town was founded, she took over a larger house and converted it into her tavern. Keth allows people to set up tents in the large yard behind the bar for no more than a few copper a night, as well as a hot meal. Hard alcohol is readily found here as well. Xiaburgh This smaller city sits along the eastern border of the Aurix River and is known for its colony of halflings that reside here. Most of the halflings in the Nailor region reside in Melakune, so it is always a sight to see any town that is predominantly halfing anywhere else. Known for their ability to make goods that are looked down upon elsewhere in the kingdom, the Xiaburgh halflings are knwon for their cobbling and leatherworking. Due to their nature of remaining out of conflict, and with Duenfast up river from them, they were able to remain neutral during the war despite their proximity to the Nox'til Woods. Xiaburgh City Hall Since much of the city remains neutral and away from many of the conflicts, whether they be physical or economical, the City Hall is the ideal place for travelers to stop. Home to the local Fighters Guild as well as the Questers Guild. The mayor is a woman by the name of Trym Cobblesmith, and can usually be found with a smile on her face. Duenfast Duenfast is found along the western edge of the Aurix River, and it is the first city that a traveler would come across when traveling from Castle Rock. Ideally made as an overnight stop after the long trek from Castle Rock, Duenfast emerged as a top notch farming community. The Aurix River provides the water needed for the crops to grow large and plentiful. A smaller dock sits on the river as a way to transport the goods to Lahannia faster than taking them on the roads themselves. An elder Dwarf sits as mayor of this city and took the side of the Bandit King during the civil war. Named Vondeyl Torren, he kept his seat as mayor seat by keeping Duenfast productive during the war. Duenfast Port Smaller than most ports in the area, it is still the central hub for trading and traveling for Duenfast on the river. Since it is a smaller river than Nailor River to the north, it sees many ships traveling from Lahannia out to sea and vice versa. The market place that takes place on the docks is one of the busiest market places in the Lahannian kingdom, especially for such a smaller town. Tark Heading on the main road that goes northeast, Tark is a city that got involved deeply in the Lahannia Civil War. Much of the city was split during the civil war, so it became very much a "brother vs brother" mentality in the town. Before the civil war, this town was quiet and serene, keeping up with the tending of their crops and raising their animals for different textile purposes. Since the days of the war, the town sits on edge, ready to explode if prodded the right way. Philip's Textile Warehouse Named after the Royal who would become the Bandit King, this textile warehouse is the main source of employment for many of the citizens of the town. Products that come out of this warehouse are sought after enough that even the royals in Calleo are likely to own a tapestry or rug made by workers from this warehouse. Cranta Cranta, the closest town to the Nox'til Swamp faces the problem in the region that the other towns don't have to deal with. As the Swamp grows, Cranta deals with many of the creatures that are either fleeing from the swamp, or heading to the swamp. The citizens of this hamlet town fight off the creatures with the tools and swords the have, succeeding most of the time but still losing and being placed further back. The Civil War brought little interest to this town, but enough that some of the Bandit Army had a camp near their borders. With the Constantine Empire taking command of the region and the tie they have with the Nox'til clan, the Dragonborn have placed their own guards on the road to prevent mishaps from happening in the town. Nox'til Guard Encampment A small cadre of black Dragonborn have set up camp here. While they have not been told to prevent travelers from heading towards the Swamp, they do discourage them when needed. An absent minded traveler may be allowed through so their goods can be gathered later, while a noble or royalty may be seen through the swamp with the right price. Kalonwood Founded in CE 2 - 1851, Kalonwood is an offset hamlet for Lahannia. A family of elves who felt that Lahannia was too crowded by the time they arrived, but appreciated the use of such a trafficked market place, settled outside the town. Currently home to mostly elves, their mayor is a man by the name of Aelar Xiloscient. Their main export are crops as well as magical blades. Xiloscient Blades Home of the mayor, it is also the home of one of the finest blade shops in the land. Many of Xiloscient's blades were supplied to the Prince's Army during the civil war. Aelar Xiloscient continues to make some of the finest enchanted blades in the land. Sites and Places Lahannia Forest While much of this forest exists outside of the kingdom, it wasnt always this way. Legend has it that the Momeaurix Clan originally came from these woods and still have some strong ties in the area. While the bandits were attacking during the civil war, the Lahannia Forest was one of the places they would make camp. Today the woods are empty of most life beyond animals that make their home here. Nox'til Woods Woods north of the main city of Lahannia, it gained its name when the Nox'til Dragon Clan began making their way south from the Swamp. While it does not house as much power of the Dragon Clan as the Swamp does, there are ruins from previous communities that attempted to make their homes here. It isnt really sure if these places were before the Nox'til dragon clan came about or after. Oulita A town that has no cultural identification, and thought to be as old as Flouis, Oulita (o-u-lee-ta) sits centuries from even the mightiest plunderer from its depths. Angry owlbears and other forest creatures now inhabit these ruins and are known to chase any adventurer who enter unaware. Flouis Thought to be the only site from the Nailor elves to remain this far south, Flouis (floe-is) is an old elven ruin that could be plundered for treasure deep down in the ruins. Sreah Sreah (sah-re-ah) is a more recent ruin as the Kings Bandit Army had one of their major encampments here. After the Lahannian capital slew the Bandit's Army, ti has remained empty since then. It is likely believed that these ruins are trapped to prevent entry from enemies of the bandits. Nox'til Swamp According to the Black Dragon Clan, this Swamp does not in any way belong to the Lahannia Kingdom, but a portion of it does lay in what the Kingdom claims as theirs. It has been proven to be a fools errand to enter the Swamp, as death surely waits anyone going inside. Category:Nailor